


A Helping Hand

by Nugiha



Category: Suite Life, Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Witch Mountain Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Action/Adventure, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Orphans, Supernatural Elements, The Mick (TV) - Freeform, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Maddie and her younger brother are two orphans are adopted by Jimmy who poses as their uncle and wants to exploit their extraordinary powers for his personal gain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Helping Hand  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Sabrina 18, Chip 13, and Ben 7. For story purposes, Maddie wasn't born on earth and has a brother, Zack and Cody are orphans. This story is (loosely) based on the book by Alexander Key and 1975 film 'Escape to Witch Mountain'.  
> Fandom(s): Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Mick  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Maddie and her younger brother are two orphans are adopted by Jimmy who poses as their uncle and wants to exploit their extraordinary powers for his personal gain.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Fitzpatrick...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Irving Fitzpatrick…Ernie Lively  
> Jari’s mother, Margie Fitzpatrick…Vera Farmiga
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: London, Zack, Jari, Maddie, and Cody

Boston, MA The Tipton Orphanage

The Tipton Orphanage was inhabited by kids of various ages from infancy until adulthood, it was owned by Mr. Wilfred Tipton who had a daughter named London Tipton that would one day inherit the orphanage and managed by Marion Moseby who filled the father role for London since her own was rarely around, two siblings were due to arrive that afternoon. That afternoon, a child service's representative greeted Moseby before dropping off Maddie Fitzpatrick and Maddie's younger brother Jari Fitzpatrick.

Neither Maddie nor Jari were your average sixteen and nineteen year olds since they didn't know where they came from or who their parents were, both of them had paranormal abilities such as _telekinesis_ , _levitation_ , _telepathy_ , _premonitions_ , _communicating with animals_ , and etc.

The Fitzpatrick siblings looked at each other before following Moseby into a room at the orphanage where the manager asked them about their former adoptive family, Maddie _blanked out_ in a memory but denied remembering anything when Moseby inquired about it.

Once they were assigned to rooms that evening, Jari came in to talk to Maddie who consequently had her lip gloss floating in the air with her _telekinesis_ and asked how long they would be staying at the orphanage only for his older sister to say that she _didn't_ know but they would be sticking together like they _always_ have.

With the Fitzpatrick siblings being how they were, moreover it was difficult for them to make friends and this was proven when the two met London Tipton, identical twins Zack and Cody Martin, Rosa Ramirez, Cameron Hunt, and Hieu Chan who dubbed them ' _weirdos_ ' after one awkward conversation the next day in the mess hall.

Word soon spread around the orphanage about the weirdness of the Fitzpatrick siblings and the other kids steered clear and made no attempts at getting to know them, not that they minded since ordinarily the two of them were used to having only each other. Jari joined the other kids for a game of pick-up soccer outside but it all went wrong after he _levitated_ himself into the air to catch the soccer ball which would've hit a spectating London in the face.

Confronted by Zack and Cody a few days later who wanted to know how the teen caught a ball that should've been impossible to catch, he shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk to the mess hall for dinner when a _premonition_ prompted him to _telekinetically_ throw Zack across the mess hall _before_ the blond boy could push him from behind.

The scolding that he received from Maddie for using his powers carelessly that afternoon caused a disagreement between the two of them since the teen felt that he was simply defending himself, his sister rolled her eyes and then told him of a _memory_ she had last night about their past while holding her ' _star case_ ' in hand.

"Still can't get a clear picture but it's you, me, and this woman who called herself our aunt and we're all in what looks like a sand dune and then it ends." said Maddie as she stared at the wall of her room.

Jari wished that his long-haired blond sister had a _clearer_ memory of their past but knew that pushing her wouldn't help matters. "Somehow we got separated and then we go to the Brownsteins and too many orphanages that I lost count later, we end up here Maddie."

"I still think about our parents, I wonder if they think about us or if they're out there looking for us."

"That would be hard to tell since neither of us can remember them. I fucking hate this place."

Maddie frowned at the wall of her room and then gazed at her star case. "It's the same bullshit everywhere we go, the kids hate us for being different. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, I just hope we find out where we come from one day." Jari said.

To endure ridicule and suspicion was nothing new to the Fitzpatrick siblings and endure they did from London, the Martin kids, and the other kids at the orphanage.

Shortly after Maddie, Jari, and the others returned from a trip to the museum a few days later, a jet black-haired man named Jimmy J showed up at the orphanage and went to Moseby claiming himself as the 'uncle' to the Fitzpatrick siblings.

Neither Fitzpatrick believed it but nevertheless the teen had gone to his room to pack his things that afternoon since his sister had told him that there were legal papers and they didn't have a choice in the matter but to go with their so-called uncle Jimmy, he finished packing and then met Maddie outside the orphanage since they would be leaving with their 'uncle' shortly.

London and the Martin twins stopped them before they could leave and Cody was the one to ask what was going on and the siblings told him that they were leaving with their uncle with Jari adding that the trio should be _thrilled_ about that, he then walked off with his sister notwithstanding before either of the three could think of a response.

Their new home was in a mansion owned by an elderly grey-haired man named Edmund Brino who was Jimmy's employer.

The Fitzpatrick siblings originally thought it was a teen's paradise since it had basically everything and anything that a teenager would want. Jari enjoyed himself accordingly over the next few weeks until Maddie informed him that they were prisoners and that Brino and Jimmy's intent was to use them for their gifts, conversely he didn't want to believe it at first but reluctantly agreed to leave with his sister.

Thanks to Maddie siccing the guard dogs on Brino and Jimmy and Jari _telekinetically_ disabling the security cameras, the siblings made their escape that evening and decided to use Maddie's star case as a _map_ for them to get to _Witch Mountain_ since his sister thought that might give them some clues about where they came from.

Local authorities along with Brino and Jimmy were pursuing both him and Maddie who had to remain hidden during their journey along the highways and streets, the two were just heading past the orphanage when their way was blocked by London.

Time was of the essence and just as Maddie was about to knock the asian girl out of the way so that they could leave, sirens sounded in the distance and Jari covered London's hand with his mouth before forcing her into hiding behind a bush with him and his sister.

The situation with Brino and Jimmy was explained to London who in turn told Zack and Cody who agreed to help the Fitzpatrick siblings get where they needed to go.

Jari was suspicious since he thought the trio hated him and his sister but they apologized for judging and being nasty to them and admitted that it _wasn't_ right. He didn't fully trust the trio yet nor did Maddie but decided to accept their offer to help, they were going to need it to get to Witch Mountain.

The quintet needed to be inconspicuous and traveled using the backroads the next morning, London steered them toward a campground facility so that the five of them could shower before continuing on.

First to emerge from the shower stall was Jari who had just finished dressing at the lockers before being joined by Zack and Cody who were both wrapped in white towels, the Martin twins opened up while dressing about their mother dumping them at the orphanage at six and he offered a small comfort by saying that at least they knew what she looked like.

Maddie's warning _premonition_ of Brino and Jimmy being close to their location led to the five of them stowing away in an RV owned by a woman with short blond hair named Mackenzie 'Mickey' Murphy a few days later, Mickey wasn't too happy to discover them there and forced them out of her RV after saying that she was not a 'free taxi'.

Luckily Mickey's niece and nephews, Sabrina Pemberton, Chip Pemberton, and the youngest Ben Pemberton convinced their aunt to change her mind and she reluctantly agreed to take the 'stowaways' to Witch Mountain, Mickey stopped the RV in the rest area with plans to take the children to the mountain the next morning.

Fast friendships were built between the kids as they all started getting to know each other, Maddie and London hit it off with the long-haired brunette Sabrina while Jari and the Martin twins hit it off with the red-haired Chip and blond-haired Ben.

***

Interstate Highway

Thanks to the presence of the Fitzpatrick siblings, the local authorities, Brino, and Jimmy pursued Mickey's RV down the highway forcing Maddie and Jari to rapidly _spin_ the vehicles in a circle with their powers and then _disable_ them completely to prevent capture. Mickey, Sabrina, Chip, and Ben were surprised but the Fitzpatrick's worries were quelled as Chip asked if they could teach him how to do that.

"I think it's something you're born with." said Jari as he shot his redhead friend an apologetic smile.

Chip pouted at the older boy. "That's not fair! I would love to do that to some bullies at my school and Sabrina cause she acts like a complete bitch."

"Shut up Chip." Sabrina glared at her younger brother. "If only I could do that to you."

"You're not going to call us freaks for being able to do what we did?" Jari asked.

Ben ran over to Jari and the seven year old who wasn't that much smaller hugged him. "No way Jari, that was cool!"

Jari smiled down at the blond boy before turning to his sister. "Thanks Ben and I think we should get out of here while we can."

"Are you sure that you can't teach me to do that?" Chip asked only for his friend to shake his head.

"Sorry."

"Get over it." Mickey scowled at her nephew before starting up the RV so that they could drive away.

Mickey's RV didn't arrive at Witch Mountain until later on that afternoon and by that time, Brino and Jimmy would've been back in pursuit if not for all the cars _mysteriously_ shifting so that a barrier was formed around the highway which prevented the two men from going on further.

***

Witch Mountain

The RV stopped in a grassy field and London pointed out what looked like a spaceship in the distance and the two people that were standing in front of it and waving at them, Jari smiled at a confused London and informed them that the two waving were his and Maddie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

Hugs were exchanged from the Fitzpatrick siblings to their new siblings before Ben asked if they would all see each other again, Maddie and Jari wanted to say 'yes' but found that neither of them had a real answer upon looking at each other.

"We're not going to see you again, are we?" asked London as she fixed her friends with a serious look, some thought the asian to be not the sharpest tool in the shed but she was smarter than she seemed.

Jari looked down, not wanting to lie to the older girl. "I'm not sure but I do know that neither of us will forget what you did for us London."

"I won't forget you either Jari, in fact I'm going to remember as you the brother I never had and Maddie as my sister."

"And you're not going to call me a weirdo anymore?"

London nodded her head and then kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "I'm sorry about that, we hated each other at first but it turns out that you're alot cooler than I thought you were."

"I'm going to miss you too." Jari said as he hugged her and the rest of his friends one more time.

***

Epilogue.

The elder Fitzpatricks were more than happy to reunite with their children and tell them of their origins, the reason Maddie and Jari had powers was because they were from a dying planet with two suns and had been separated from them during the journey to earth with a few other survivors all those years ago.

Maddie had always felt that she didn't fit on earth and was more thrilled to get on the spaceship and return 'home' with her parents, she along with her brother were currently training their powers with a few of the other survivors.

Jari couldn't help but be skeptical of going home and he verbally battled with his older sister and parents as he tried to get used to it, he thought about his friends but had only recently accepted that he was better off at home than Earth.

London, Zack, and Cody were sent back to the orphanage but ran off again this time with Moseby in tow who resigned from his job and now the quartet are finding and helping other survivors that had strange powers like Maddie and Jari. They stayed in contact with Mickey and Pembertons. London and Zack got married and are now expecting their second child while Cody and Sabrina are dating with no plans for marriage.


End file.
